kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Mocha
"I am the strongest child in the WORLLLLLD!" -Mocha, cheering over her victory against the Amazon Warriors. (src) Mocha (originally from One Piece) is a human girl who was captured by Caesar Clown's henchmen 5 years ago and brought to Punk Hazard. Over the years, she grew giant much like her other friends, due to Caesar's "disease". Thanks to Nolan York and his allies, Mocha and friends escaped Punk Hazard. She then attended CND Training at Arctic Academy, but once she graduated, she became Numbuh 7-Feet Tall of Sector W7. Her Negative is Ahcom, who is incredibly weak, but uses Gentle Fist. Nextgen Series Background Before going to Punk Hazard, Mocha was very short for her age, and her shortness constantly got in the way, when it came to bullies or simply reaching for something. Every failed attempt to get something caused her to cry. When she was 4, she was taken to Punk Hazard, where Caesar began to feed her poison candies that slowly made her giant. In time, she wanted to use her new superior size and strength to fight for other kids and defeat people who hurt them. Big Mom Saga Mocha appears in Operation: CLOWN, among many other multiracial kids. She wishes to play with Maddy Murphy, but the latter turns her down, judging her because she's giant. Mocha soon befriends Maddy as she shows her that they're still the same as normal kids, despite being giants. Mocha puts Maddy on her head as she runs around and races with other kids on giants. When Sector W7 shows up, Mocha and the others follow them to their R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. in the hopes of going back home. However, when their craving for Caesar's NHC10 caught on to them, Mocha and all the kids turned monstrous, causing the train to crash. They chased Dillon and his friends back to the lab until Haruka knocked them out with Sleeping Gas. They awoke later as Caesar had them attack the group, and Mocha grabbed Maddy despite the latter's cries to stop. Later, after Nolan and Dillon's group escape Caesar's prison, the clown has Mocha and some henchmen battle the group. During which, Nolan tamed the giant girl and had her battle some minions before knocking her out himself. He then extracted a blood sample from her to try and make his cure. Later, Mocha awakens, having apparently been knocked to normal after Nolan beat her. Haruka takes the cure from Nolan and requests Mocha to come with her to her friends. Mocha carries Haruka down the hall, and hides her when Monet appears. Monet takes Mocha back to the playroom, where Mocha stares horrified at her frozen friends. Upon Haruka's request, Mocha stops Monet from feeding the candy to the kids. When Zach Murphy frees everyone, Mocha takes the candy and runs away, and the kids give chase. Later, she meets with Haruka again, and the latter explains the true horrors behind the candy and Caesar's intentions. Mocha does her best to keep the candy away from the kids, but they catch up fast. Ultimately, despite Haruka's cries, Mocha swallows the entire bundle of NHC10, causing her to cough blood and pass out. As Haruka tries to heal her, Caesar appears and decides he is going to cut all of Mocha's blood out. Thankfully, Nolan appears and kicks Caesar away, before revealing his true name. As Sandman chases Caesar away, the rest of the kids are crying over Mocha's fallen form. Thankfully, Haruka was able to save Mocha after eating the Parasite-Parasite Fruit. They all escaped Punk Hazard as Maddy said that she admired Mocha for what she did, and she even recommended Mocha for the Kids Next Door. As Mocha boarded the transport ship with her friends to go home, she asked Cheren Uno when Cadet Training was starting. Shortly after, Mocha attends CND Training under Marcus Drilovsky, who pairs her with 4 other kids in a team. During her training, she is struggling due to her size, and causes her team to lose several times, which then causes the team to have hate for her. Following the training, Mocha begins to have doubt in herself, so Marcus decides to battle her. When Mocha fights back and succeeds in fighting him, she is convinced to keep trying. She comes back the later days and helps her team to victory using the superior strength of her giant size. Her team then apologizes for insulting her earlier, and they assure her she can do well in the actual field, too. In Operation: NECSUS, Mocha finally graduates training and attends the ceremony on KND Moonbase, where she is made an official operative, having taken the numbuh 7-Feet Tall. Mocha declared that she wanted to save other kids from bad people who wanna abuse them, and she was placed into Sector W7. In the bonus chapter of Sector W7, Mocha tries to engage in Sector W7's activities, but her giant size gets in the way. After she accidentally crushes Aeincha and Gonbe, she returns to her room and thinks about her previous training at Arctic Base. Aeincha then comes and the two have a talk, in which Mocha claims she might decide to shrink herself to fit in better. The other Sector W7 members come in as Chimney makes a speech about how every W7 member is different, and they all have something that makes them a burden, but they shouldn't try to change their selves. They apologize for getting mad at Mocha before, and she decides to stay her giant size for now. They then go out to get ice cream, in which Chimney insists they buy a giant one for Mocha. Outside, some bullies are harassing a smaller boy, but Mocha steps in and scares the bullies away, and the boy thanks her. Mocha then figures she gives up too easy on things, and is going to keep helping kids using her giant size, like just now. Later, after MaKayla helps put the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. back in W7 Treehouse's hangar, a note is left telling W7 to go to Amazonia, for Nebula will need Mocha's help. The team flies to Amazonia and crashes, and when Nebula sees the note, she immediately enlists Mocha's help in fighting in the colosseum. Nebula explains they are trying to rescue Vweeb and Artie as they go to the stadium to prepare. When the combat begins, they work together to fight Amazon Warriors, then have to fight the Boa sisters. The fight is cut short when Mom suddenly shows up, sending Geoffrey Giant to destroy the arena and reveal the Dimension Fragment underneath. Mocha and Nebula have to battle the Giant, and succeed as Nebula acquires the fragment. They return to the colosseum as Mocha is angry with Sector W7 for falling asleep. The team remains on the planet as Mocha begins to train with the Amazonians, fighting a series of warriors and defeating them as she became stronger than ever. To demonstrate her enhanced strength, she picked up a portion of the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. then set it back down. Later, they had to go to Reepor to rescue Sector V. After arriving on Reepor, Mocha ends up having to battle Agatha Trunchbull to let her friends escape. Mocha is greatly bruised during the battle as Trunchbull tries to make her cry. Mocha refused to cry and turned her pain into strength as she battled and defeated the Trunchbull. She smiled and said to Chimney (who wasn't there) that she followed her dream as she cried with joy. Sector W7 attends the victory party on GKND H.Q. before they all return to Earth. Following the N.E.C.S.U.S. quest, Mocha goes to Moonbase to request some giant-size training equipment, which Moonbase doesn't have. She runs into Maddy and decides to engage her in a training battle, which ends in a tie after 10 minutes. Maddy asks if Mocha and her friends want to come to a sleepover, and she agrees and invites her friends to Maddy's house. While playing Spin-the-Bottle, Mocha smashes the bottle on accident and is dared to get a new one, with some snacks. Mocha is unable to fit through the kitchen door, and accidentally pulls the fridge down and ruins it. When Mocha tries to stand, she trips and smashes Gwen's fine china, so upset, Mocha runs outside (through the hole in the wall she broke open earlier). Maddy comes outside and comforts Mocha, claiming she prefers Mocha this way because she's used to her as a giant. In Chimney's Friends, Mocha and Aisa fight Chimney in a training battle, but the girl defeats them. After Chimney is shrunken, Mocha is unable to see or hear her, so she stays in her room to avoid stepping on her by accident. Chimney hears her say this and climbs all the way to Mocha's ear to yell at her not to worry. She demands Mocha to smile as Chimney climbs down to her lap. When Chimney is kidnapped by Alexei and Suigetsu, Mocha assists her friends in breaching their rig, able to take out several Teen Ninjas. She struggles against Suigetsu due to his Logia waterbending, but finally defeats him with an Armament Haki punch. Aisa then feeds her a red Skypian Apple to make Mocha grow even bigger, and she stomps the whole base and throws Alexei miles away. After Chimney is restored, Mocha is given a light-blue apple to shrink back down, but she ends up doll-size. In The Great Candied Adventure, Mocha and friends are stunned at hearing Cheren's news of the Apocalypse. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Mocha and her friends greet April's cousin, Mary when she comes to visit. Mary is awestruck at Mocha's size, and she and April ride her head on their way to the treehouse. They later take Sugar and Sector V to Solana Galaxy on the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. She could not enter the Electrodrome because they didn't have a space helmet her size, but she joined her friends on Symphonia. She talks with Sugar, who claims Mocha almost stepped on her during training, to which Mocha felt ashamed. Mocha participates in attacking Star Train later, rampaging through the fortress with little trouble. She finds Maddy and friends inside the medical wing, where she does battle with Klunk. Aurora appears later to help freeze the robot, along with Yellow Monkey, and Sector V shortly comes as Mason wakes up Maddy. Mocha awakens Drake and Ratchet by almost crushing them, but later they learn that the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. has disappeared. They realize the train, and Chimney with it, was shrunken by Mr. Dark and Plankton, and landed in the cargo hold. Mocha fights the two out of revenge, but Plankton reveals his muslcebod powers and proves a match for her. Apis summons the Mobius Dick to rescue them all, so all the operatives escape on the space-whale. Mocha rests inside the whale before it drops them all off on Peoples α. She could not join her friends on the metal walkway, but listened from below as Aeincha branded Professor Büe's Gibberish Rock a fake. Mocha destroyed the metal pole below the platform that kept the fake rock together, then Büe frantically explained his story. He brings them to his laboratory out in the desert, but Mocha can't come in because it's too small. After Chimney and her train are restored by Zach Murphy, Mocha bids Maddy's group good-bye and makes her promise to come back big and strong (even though Maddy could only become one of those things from Mocha's view). Sectors V and W7 ride the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. back to Earth. After arriving at the treehouse, Mocha hears Chimney and Kodama (via TV screen) shouting in Japanese from the former's room. When Mocha comes to ask what's going on, Chimney informs it's a madgirl thing that Mocha wouldn't understand. Mocha aids her sector in attacking Texas's NFL Stadium. Mocha engages Bill Dauterive in a shoving contest, but when Chimney steals the Footbomb from behind Bill's back, Mocha uses full strength to shove the metal boards all the way to the other side of the room, smashing Bill. The next day, Mocha participates in the Battle of Washington, happily squashing Teen Ninjas. Her team attends Nigel Uno's funeral the next day, in which they sit on Mocha's hair. The day after, after the friends come to the conclusion that Chimney is a Light, Mocha is forced to battle her so Chimney may discover her secret power. During the battle, Mocha takes several painful blows to the eyes. When April gets up from her nap, she wants to take them all to the Guertena Gallery. Mocha eats a light-blue Skypian Apple to shrink to Aeincha's 3-inch size, and is carried around in Aisa's satchel with her as they fly to Mary's mansion in Germany. Mary proclaims the two as dolls to her parents as she hugs them to her cheek. The next day, they go to the Guertena Gallery, where Aeincha and Mocha end up separated from their friends. They find a small, secret shaft to a basement area, where the two decide to collect a gray and green rose from a vase. Walking headless statues try to crush them, but Mocha uses her (reduced) strength to knock them down as they get away. A strange man later appears, and they trust him with carrying them to safety. Aeincha and Mocha are given to a Grieving Bride's hands as they are squeezed, and the man threatens to pluck their roses. April and Ib appear and recover the two's roses, but Garry takes the tinies in his hands to squeeze them himself. When he is about to eat Aeincha, April rescues them, and she and Ib take the tinies to a safe room. Ib tells them the story of how she came to be in the gallery; and reveals that Mary was one of the paintings, and April was a doll she created. Both of them became real by taking Ib and Garry's realities. When April announces she will stay there with Mary, Aeincha protests, but April decides it's the right thing. Mocha says that it was never April's fault, but this didn't matter, as she still had to stay. When the group, along with Mary, go down the secret dungeon, they discover Weiss Guertena's secret cellar. When his creations attack them, Apis gets back Aisa's back, where the latter retrieves a red Skypian Apple for Mocha to grow back to normal. She defeats the Red Eyes before it sucks Chimney's soul, then Mocha is attacked by Elizabeth before Aisa saves her. They later escape the gallery, with Mary having to stay behind. Two days later, Mocha helps break into the gallery to steal Mary's painting and bring it to Foster's, where Mary can live freely. After Sector W7 rescues the five Lights from Plankton's Crab Craft, they head for the ruined Moonbase. Mocha learns the story of Abram Johnson from Cheren. When Maddy's group returns from space, she and Mocha happily exchange greetings. Maddy claims to have learned Haki, so Mocha reveals her own Armament Haki, which she didn't want to tell Maddy about in case she would feel behind. Sector W7 corners Lime Rickey during CP10's attack, but the assassin flees, much to Mocha's disappointment. She picks up an injured Maddy after the latter is brought back by Shade. Maddy is treated, and Caesar Clown shows up when he learned of Joey Beatles' presence in the area, during which Mocha showed resent for the scientist. Caesar is taken with them to Moonbase, having a leash put around him that Mocha holds. Mocha helps Shade and Silvers Rayleigh in training Maddy to master Haki. On May 20, the KND invades Enies Lobby, during which Mocha hides Maddy and Sheila under her dress as she charges across the island. Mocha eats a red Skypian Apple and becomes super-sized, squishing Enies Town into rubble and swatting Teen Ninjas from the sky. CP10 attacks her together and cuts Mocha's legs, causing her to fall. Aisa quickly feeds her a blue apple to shrink her back down. Melody heals her legs, but Mocha stays down until Maddy and Sheila come out of her dress. When the battle is over, they return to Moonbase, where Mocha watches Maddy and Sheila leave to have a duel. In On The Way, Mocha begins to visit Amazonia more often and has become friends with the Amazon KND leader, Chrysundra. One day, a transport vessel visited Sector W7's treehouse, bringing Mocha's giant friends from Punk Hazard, who had recently entered Arctic Training. After they tell her about their past troubles, Marcus appears and explains how some operatives are concerned for the giants being in KND. He reveals that Cheren himself proposed that either Nebula shrink the giants or they get transferred to the Avalar KND. Sector W7 and the giants go to speak with Cheren, who reasons that having so many powerful operatives (like himself) would discourage other kids from joining. Mocha helps plead the case that they feel better with their giant sizes than their old sizes, and after some convincing from Panini, Cheren allows the giants to join KND. Non-Canon scares Aeincha, while Mocha scares Kirby.]]In RPs between Gamewizard and SmashBrosNextDoor, Mocha meets Kirby of Sector L1 in a grassy meadow, scaring the little puffball because of her size. When the other L1 members are about to crash, Mocha grows even larger with a red Skypian Apple and catches them in her hands before setting them down. Mocha shrinks to doll-size upon eating a blue apple, then she rides Gonbe while Aeincha rides Eevee, both joyfully racing the other. Battles *Mocha (brainwashed) vs. Nolan York. *Mocha vs. brainwashed Punk Hazard kids. *Mocha vs. Marcus Drilovsky. *Mocha vs. rival cadet teams. *Mocha and Nebula vs. Boa Mariegold and Sandersonia. *Mocha and Nebula vs. Geoffrey Giant. *Mocha vs. Agatha Trunchbull. *Mocha vs. Maddy Murphy (training). *Mocha and Aisa vs. Chimney (training). *Mocha vs. Suigetsu Hozuki. *Siege on Star Train. **Mocha vs. Klunk. **Mocha vs. Mr. Dark and Plankton. *Mocha vs. Bill Dauterive. *Battle of Washington. *Mocha vs. headless statues. *Mocha vs. Red Eyes. *Mocha, Shade, and Rayleigh vs. Maddy (training). *Battle of Enies Lobby. **Mocha vs. CP10. *Mocha vs. Thanos (briefly). *Mocha and Aisa vs. Xehanort. *Sector W7 vs. Zorc Necrophades. Origin Main article: Mocha In One Piece, Mocha is one of the captive children on Punk Hazard. Under the same circumstances as the Gameverse, Mocha allies with the Straw Hats and tries to prevent the other children from eating the NHC10. She sacrifices herself by swallowing all the poison candy, but she was healed and survived in the end. Relationships Maddy Murphy “I like you better this way. ... It’d just look weird if you were me-sized.” -Maddy to Mocha (src) Mocha befriended Maddy after the latter was brought to Punk Hazard. Maddy showed spite for Mocha, being a giant human who likely thought they were better than everyone else, but Mocha contradicted these statements, saying they were just like every other kid. They became friends after playing together, and after Mocha sacrificed herself for the other giant kids, Maddy respected her. She recommended Mocha for the Kids Next Door. Marcus Drilovsky “After 5 years of training these kids, they always had something that slowed them down. But if you give up that easy, then you really are a burden.” -Marcus to Mocha (src) Marcus was Mocha's trainer during CND, the Arctic Base Drill Sergeant. When Mocha was feeling depressed over ruining her team's scores, due to her size, she cried and wanted to quit. Marcus attacked Mocha, forcing her to fight back with almost equal strength. This battle made her feel confident, realizing that although her giant size slowed her team down, she had a huge advantage in offensive strategy. Chimney Ukeru Chimney is Mocha's Sector Leader, and Mocha's equal in the team in terms of strength. When Mocha felt like she was burdening the team, Chimney demanded her to stay her giant size, because every W7 member has something that makes them annoying, which also makes them unique. Aeincha “Aeincha, there’s a ''big difference between you and me: I’m big, you’re tiny. You don’t have to worry about stepping on anyone; instead it’s the other way around. Your friends can just carry you everywhere; you’re not too heavy and you don’t take up much room at all.”'' -Mocha to Aeincha (src) Aeincha is a tiny Lilliputian girl, whom Mocha has difficulty seeing sometimes because of the drastic size difference. Aeincha compared Mocha's personal conflict to her own, but Mocha noted the main difference that Aeincha was small, but Mocha was big, which proved more inconvenient. When Mocha was shrunken to Aeincha's size for a time, the Lilliputian was glad to teach Mocha the Tiny Lifestyle. Appearance Mocha has messy black hair and grayish-purple eyes. She wears a white dress and whitish-yellow shoes like the other captive children. Just as well, she's giant, about 15 feet tall (a normal-sized kid like Maddy would be doll-size compared to her). During her time with the Amazons, she wore an Amazon uniform, with a brown top, brown skirt, bare feet, and rings around her wrists and legs. As a younger child, Mocha was fairly short, gone easily unnoticed by people sometimes, and wore a red dress with dark-pink flowers, and black shoes. Personality “I think I’ve been feeling too negative lately. I give up too easily on things. I need to be strong and look at the positive things. The good things I can do with being a giant.” -Mocha to Aeincha (src) Mocha possesses a playful personality, and loves to make new friends, wanting to play with Maddy after they met. Like all the other giants, despite her size, she doesn't think herself superior to the smaller kids, and admittedly expresses that they're still the same as normal kids. Mocha was shown to have great care for her friends, as she willingly sacrificed herself to keep her friends from eating the poisonous NHC10, eating the entire shipment. She always felt small and weak as a child, and after acquiring her new gigantic size, she felt overjoyed with her newfound strength, and made it her dream to protect other kids using her size. She admits that, while what Caesar did was wrong, she couldn't be more happy that this "giantism" happened to her. She still has a soft side deep down, crying whenever she fails at something and giving up too easily, but quickly changes her mind to try again after a little pushing. She has become very strong-willed and durable with her new strength, refusing to cry no matter how much pain falls on her (but still cries over her victories). She cares for all her friends, and sometimes worries about crushing them. Abilities “I ''am stronger than you! I’m BIGGER than you! All the pain you’ve made kids feel, every tear I’ve shed, every scratch and bruise… I’ll deliver it all back to you, with my own fist!”'' -Mocha to Agatha Trunchbull (src) Considering her size, Mocha has incredible strength, able to lift and swing around Amazon Warriors, and also strong enough to grab and chuck boulders a considerable distance. She's also incredibly heavy, making her difficult to push around normally. Due to her training with Boa Hancock, Mocha learned Armament Haki as well. Mocha can also eat Aisa's red Skypian Apples to grow even bigger, making her even stronger as she can squish multiple enemies. Final Smash "IIIIII have the POWEEEEEEEERRR!" Mocha's Final Smash is Mucho Trituración (English "Much Crushing"), in which she devours a red Skypian Apple to grow to incredible size. This lasts for 10 seconds as she stomps around to crush all of her enemies. Weaknesses Her huge size gives her a disadvantage in stealth, as her feet quake the floor with each step, and being bigger, she's a very easy target. When she increases her own size, she is in danger of squishing her own friends, and can only get smaller with a light-blue apple available. Also, after eating the blue apple, she will end up doll-size until she eats another red one. However, she may not be in danger while she's tiny, as she would be too strong to crush with average force. In the Guertena Gallery, Mocha's health is tied to a silver rose. Stories She's Appeared *Operation: CLOWN *Down in the Negaverse (Ahcom) *Operation: NECSUS **Sector W7, Chapter Bonus *Chimney's Friends *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! Trivia *Gamewizard chose Brittney Karbowski as her voice actor, though no English voice was confirmed for her, yet. *Mocha's name is "Macho" with the 'a' and the 'o' switched. *She is the 7th member of Sector W7, officially making their "7" theme complete. *Her Sburb Title would be Quaker of Worlds, because her giant size quakes the ground. *Mocha was the only one of her friends who never met her Negative, since Mocha wasn't in the KND yet, during Ahcom's first visit or Meet Your Match Day. *Both Mocha and Sheila have been noted as being "the strongest female in the world." Actually, Mocha was stated as being the strongest "child", but it's clear that she and Sheila are the strongest in the KND. *Mocha is the first character to learn and master a certain Haki within the current timeline, not counting Maddy's brief, accidental usage of Conqueror's Haki. Category:One Piece Characters Category:Females Category:Sector W7 Members Category:Martial Artists Category:Size-shifters Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Haki Users Category:Asians Category:Anderson Family Category:Mutant Titans